<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the smell of home by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888922">the smell of home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Mild manga spoilers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi isn’t yet awake when Tobio flops his hand out in the direction of his alarm. They let out a light snore as Tobio rolls out of bed; Tobio is, as always, jealous of their uncanny ability to sleep through literally anything. <br/>“Going for a run,” he murmurs, coming around to their side of the bed. <br/>Koushi snores once more in response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the smell of home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt here: <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3168355#cmt3168355"> sportsfest 2020 </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi isn’t yet awake when Tobio flops his hand out in the direction of his alarm. They let out a light snore as Tobio rolls out of bed; Tobio is, as always, jealous of their uncanny ability to sleep through literally anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going for a run,” he murmurs, coming around to their side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi snores once more in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio smiles softly and leans down to press his lips to their cheek. He changes out of his pajamas and into a T-shirt and shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning runs are one of the few routines Tobio has left. Now that he’s retired from playing professionally, it’s one of his only forms of exercise, and he relishes the chance to get his adrenaline pumping and be with his thoughts. Koushi has made him several playlists over the years, and he selects one that had the original purpose of teaching him to dance. It hadn’t worked, but the upbeat rhythm and English words that flood through his ears are a good backdrop to the scenery as Tobio starts his run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d retired, he could have moved anywhere. Koushi had promised they’d go wherever Tobio wanted, even abroad. Tobio isn’t any good with languages, though, and it was never the fame or the glory he sought when he was playing. He was never interested in being recognized on the street; he’d always just wanted to be the best, to know he was at the top of the game. And he’d accomplished that, and he’s more than happy now to live a quiet life, away from the spotlight. Furano’s been good to him, and good to Koushi, who’s more popular with the elementary students every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As spring swells into summer, the scent of lavender from the nearby fields grows ever stronger. It’s a smell that is so strongly associated with the meaning of home for him now that it causes his pace to slow, just a little, as he drifts toward it. The song in his head shifts, and he refocuses and heads toward home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s covered in a light sheen of sweat by the time he arrives, and he’s happy to open the door and discover the scent of frying meat. He brushes behind Koushi in the kitchen, placing a kiss on their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Koushi says, but they lean into his touch anyway. “Go shower, you stink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Tobio agrees. He kisses them once more before he obliges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his shower, he slips into an old pair of sweats. It’s a Saturday and they have no plans, and he has every intention of doing nothing. His old Adlers shirt would be great, except it’s not hanging in his closet. He frowns. He’s certain he hung it up after he did the laundry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kou?” he calls as he pads out into the kitchen. “Have you seen my Adlers shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi turns around. They’re wearing the shirt and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shirt now,” Koushi says, winking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio blinks as they turn back to the stove. The bottom of their ass is peeking out from underneath the shirt. He wonders how he missed it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna wear that,” he says, somewhat lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The key word there is was,” Koushi says. “You were out for a run, therefore I stole your shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio approaches them from behind again, kissing from the skin of Koushi’s shoulder, exposed by the stretched out collar, all the way up to their ear. Koushi hums and tilts their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it back,” he murmurs into their ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” Koushi answers. They turn off the stove and move the pan to a different burner. They turn around to face him. “I think you’ll have to take it from me, Tobio.” With each syllable of his name, they press a finger into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio licks his lips and watches as Koushi’s eyes follow the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio reaches down and hauls Koushi upward, and they laugh as they wrap their legs around his waist. They kiss him deeply, forcing their tongue into his mouth, and he nearly runs them both into the doorframe as he takes them back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve got all day, after all; breakfast can wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Furano really does have lavender fields. There's a festival there every July.<br/>socials at joshllyman.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>